


Lego Movie Oneshots

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lotta non canon stuff, M/M, bcgc arent allowed to swear but they slip sometimes, constructioncop, exploratory, hhhhh this was my first fandom I’m sorry, ill put warnings in for major death and injuries, oneshots, some shots will have crossovers with other LEGO movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: My friend convinced me to post my stuff for this fandom so I am. I apologize for any grammar or like short shots. I’m trying to work on it. I hope y’all enjoy.Also side note: I write BcGc with B or G respectively since I feel a tad uncomfy writing their full ‘name’. If I do give them real names I will tell who’s who beforehand.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski & Bad Cop | Good Cop, Emmet Brickowski & Wyldstyle | Lucy, Emmet Brickowski/Bad Cop | Good Cop, Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Laser Tag  
> Relationship: ConstructionCop

Emmet yelped, falling on top of B. He had narrowly avoided being hit by Benny. He panted, realizing how seriously people took laser tag. B put a hand on emmets arm, trying to push the man off.  
"B-brickowski." He whined, "It's uh...'m not a padded mat." He mumbled, snapping emmet out of his thoughts.  
He pushed himself up, apologizing repeatedly. B waved him off, scooting out from under the man while trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face.  
They sat on the floor of the laser tag place in silence for a few moments.  
They heard Unikitty scream dramatically. She probably had just been hit. She gasped out her 'last words' and Benny was mourning her death only for Lucy to scoff and shoot him as well.  
Emmet exhaled looking over to the cop who was fiddling with the laser gun in his hands.  
"Believe it or not this is heavier than a real laser gun." He mumbled with a hint of a smile. "But I won't let that screw up m'aim."  
Before emmet knew it the barrel was aimed at his chest.  
"Oi. Don't take this personally but I am the last of m'team an we don't take to losing real well." He said.  
Emmets face fell.  
"B-but...don't I at least get a final kiss goodbye?" Emmet said softly. B snickered at the sight of those eyes. Those pleading puppy dog eyes. He never could say no to them.  
"Fine. But jus' one and no tricks."  
Emmet grinned and moved towards the man.  
They closed the gap between them and kissed. B felt his chest flutter and he leaned forward only to feel something jab into his chest. He looked down to see emmets laser pistol locked in between his rib cage.  
He felt emmet smirk against his lips.  
"Checkmate, copper." He whispered before pulling the trigger.  
"Cheater." B replied.  
It was the first time they'd ever lost a shootout and left happy.


	2. Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shades  
> Placed Post-Office Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it’s short

President Business smiled at his work. A hand clasped against his best cops back.   
B stared in silence at his frozen parents. His hands holding the button that chose their fate.   
His mind felt numb. He couldn't hear G.   
Business laughed and shook him back into reality.   
"See? Now you don't have that other guy nagging when you do your job." He snickered.   
B nodded.   
"Uh yes...it is...better." He mumbled. "I better get back to finding the Piece of resistance...I'm sure the b-"  
"Yeah yeah. You do that. And don't you mess up this time. Cuz I-" he laughed "-I don't have anyone to get rid of anymore. I can't throw out my best man."  
"Aye. That's...that's true sir." He said before turning around from the horror of the office. He walked out of the large doors and to the garage to his car.   
Tinted shades were his life saver that day.


End file.
